


Falling Slow for You

by ImprovWrites



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprovWrites/pseuds/ImprovWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Amy have a quiet date night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slow for You

The night air was warm and dry, with a light breeze occasionally rustling the leaves on trees. Cicadas and crickets filled the night with sound. Fireflies dotted the large, empty field behind Alex's house with yellow-green light.

For once, Alex Kralie wasn't filming.

Alex and Amy were spending the evening together, taking turns picking out shows and movies to watch on Netflix. Currently it was Alex's choice, and a black-and-white horror flick was playing on the screen. Amy was stretched out across the couch, her head resting in Alex's lap. Alex was threading his skinny fingers through her hair. They'd been this way for a while now. 

Wordlessly, she sat up and wrapped her arms around and buried her face into Alex's chest. Alex could feel her breath through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He returned the hug and gently placed a kiss on the top of Amy's head. He could feel her grin.

When Amy shifted to sit up more, Alex placed two fingers under chin and drew her closer to him, and leaned in for their lips to meet. Amy brought her arms up to wrap around him once more. Alex slipped his tongue into Amy's mouth and Amy did the same. Nothing mattered to them then, no college essays, scenes to film the next day, or the plot in the movie. Just each other. Alex had Amy and Amy had Alex, and they didn't need anything else.

He didn't know how long it had been when Amy pulled away and rested her head in his lap once more. He picked up where he had left off, running his skinny fingers through her hair. Alex was left with the taste of something indescribable yet sweet on his lips.

Neither of them talked while the movie continued to play. Alex watched Amy's chest rise and fall, her breathing slow and even. He grinned, and bent down to place a tiny kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Amy was out before he had spoken. Alex let her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of Alex/Amy fics out there, so I decided to fix that. Work title from the song "Manta Rays" by Ludo.


End file.
